legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Terabyte vs. Space Villain vs. Squidman vs. Benny
Hoodwink: 'The chase is on! '''Sword: '''No! The ARFP reserves the right— '''Dalek: '''To be EXTERMINATED. '''Hoodwink: '''Exactly my idea. '''Kai: '''You would never do such a thing, would you, sis? '''Brawn: '''Karlof destroy pyramid! '''Macy: '''Oh Axl, no one could ever mistake you for that metal monster. ''Hoodwink snaps handcuffs on Sword. 60 years in the past, Naboo... 'Jar Jar Binks: '''Mesa saw police box around corner. '''Admiral Ackbar: '''It's a trap! It's a trap! '''Battle Droid: '''Surprise! '''The Doctor: '''No wonder the TARDIS have so many mechanical monsters! Davros and the Cyberman must have a hand in this. '''Davros: '''It is about time you figured out my identity. "Sergeant Wires" is a rather clever name for my Cyberman, isn't it? '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Aha! I just knew that there would be some useful information here! '''Davros: '''Enough chitter-chatter. Daleks? '''The Doctor: '''There's the TARDIS! So hold your horses Davros, I believe that you owe me one for rescuing you? '''Davros: '''One favor. That's it, Doctor. '''The Doctor: '''Then let us go and give us the location of Sergeant Wires. '''Davros: '''Here's the homing beacon of Sergeant Wires. Now, that was your favor, but I'm feeling rather generous today so I will grant you're second favor. I will let you out of here, but you never said alive... '''Jar Jar: '''Gungans, ATTACK! BangBangBangBangBangKa-BOOM! '''Davros: '''My Daleks! '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Quickly now, let's go follow that Cyberman's beacon. '''Jar Jar: '''Could mesa come with you? '''The Doctor: '''Sure. Now let's move out. ''20 minutes later... 'Pharaoh Hotep: '''That is one giant wooden toy. '''Jar Jar: '''MTTs no toy. Mesa no like MTTs. '''The Doctor: '''Don't worry. I have a plan. ''10 seconds later... 'The Doctor: '''The voice changer function on the Sonic Screwdriver is on. Ready, Mr. Hotep? '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Run, Run. Roger, roger. '''Battle Droids: '''Roger, roger. '''The Doctor: '''All clear! ''The trio run to the MTT and use a ventilation shaft to spy a helmeted figure, Spike. 'Jar Jar: '''Achoo! ''Spike looks up. 'Spike: '''Intruder alert! ''The trio drop down into the room with Spike in it. 'The Doctor: '''Where is the Cyberman? '''Spike: '''Did that traitorous Davros reveal Sergeant Wires' identity to you? Yes? ''Spike draws a three-bladed lightsaber. 'The Doctor: '''Only one person has a lightsaber like that. Kylo Ren! ''Sergeant Wires enters the room. 'Jar Jar: '''Bad metal man. Scary metal man. Evil metal man. Mesa destroy metal man! BangBangBangBamBamBamBangBangBangKa-BOOM! ''Sergeant Wires blows up. 'Captain Panaka: '''What is that noise? Oh, hello Jar Jar. The battle's over. '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Quickly, arrest that dude! '''Captain Panaka: '''Mr. Helmeted Dude, you are under arrest for siding with the Trade Federation. ''Spike is dragged away. 'The Doctor: '''Now let's go back to the TARDIS. ''5 minutes later... KA-BOOM! 'Pharaoh Hotep: '''The ACU Troopers must've been here! ''The trio are whisked into a portal, then emerge in between some bleachers. A giant sea creature emerges from the lake in front of them. 'The Doctor: '''Where are we? '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Welcome, friends... to Jurrassic World. '''Chamelion: '''Welcome to Amset Ra's Fighting Pyramid! In the one and only Red Corner, is the one and only Terabyte! ''H4X! 'Chamelion: '''In the Blue Corner is Space Hero! '''Egyptian Police Cheif: '''You are under arrest for siding with the Corporation of Villians with Horrible Names! '''Commander Flash: '''What is happening?! The TARDIS is being destroyed! '''Chamelion: '''Don't worry, Squidman is in the Green Corner and Benny is in the Yellow Corner. '''Rose: '''May the best spammer win. '''Brawn: '''Fight! '''Benny: '''Spaceship SPACESHIP SPACESHIP!!!!!!!!!!!!! ClickClickClickClickClick '''Terabyte: '''Behold... The Annihilator! H4X! '''Benny: '''My spaceship! '''Squidman: '''I beleive it would be time to unleash the Master Spam! ''A giant fish falls from the sky and crushes the Annihilator. 'Space Villain: '''Who is hungry... fir some fish? I will pay everybody who eats this fish $100,000,000,000,000,000.00 in stolen cash. GobbleGobbleGobble '''Space Villain: '''Behold... The Annihilator ll! Master H4X! BamBamBamBamBam! '''Terabyte: '''Master elimination! ''Meanwhile, Team E... 'Pippin: '''The Battle should be just around the corner. '''Li'ella: '''And then we can catch that traitor Terabyte! '''Unikitty: '''Think happy thoughts... Think happy thoughts... '''Skylor: '''Don't worry. I have Terabyte's hacking power now! ''Team E steps into the arena. 'Leia: '''Terabyte, you are under arrest in the name of the Republic! H4X! '''Terabyte: '''What?! Someone hacked my hack! Bam! Bam! Bam! '''Li'ella: '''Fire CHI! ROARRRRRR!!!!!!!! '''Brawn: '''Terabyte is eliminated! '''Unikitty: '''Angry Kitty mode! '''Benny: '''Spaceship SPACESHIP SPACESHIP!!!!!!! ClickClickClickClickClick '''Space Villian: '''No... This should not be happening... ''Benny's Spaceship is built under Space Villian and takes off! KA-BAM! Space Villian's space blows up, along with Space Villian. 'Brawn: '''Space Villian is eliminated! '''Benny: '''Let's see... hmmm... it seems like you have a model #320459 rocket launcher. Dissasembly time: 20 milliseconds. Bam! ClickClickClick! '''Benny: '''Behold! My rocket pack! BamBamBam! '''Squidman: '''Noooo! '''Brawn: '''Benny wins! ''Team F... 'Benny: '''Where's the next target? '''Jay: '''Sources say Ancient China. '''ACU Trooper: '''Ancient China, here we come! '''Finn: '''I'm coming too, China! ''Later... 'Jay: '''Who is that? '''Finn: '''Looks like Lord Blaze. BamBamBam! '''Benny: '''Stormtroopers! '''ACU: '''Stun rod, go! CrackleCrackleCrackle '''Stormtrooper Sergeant: '''Retreat! '''Finn: '''Let's go! ''Team F runs into the Chinese Temple. 'Jay: '''Lightning! BamBamBam! BamBamBam! '''Benny: '''All systems go... 100%... ''The Stormtroopers retreat? '''ACU: '''What happened? '''Benny: '''I sent a signal to the Stormtroopers to return to their base. '''Finn: '''Follow them! '''Team E and Team F is the Pyramid Staff's only hope! What will happen next? To be continued... See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Terabyte vs. Space Villain vs. Squidman vs. Benny? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 2 Category:Round 1 Battles